The present invention relates generally to post press printing equipment and more particularly to binding books and applying covers to the books.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,210,887 purportedly discloses a bookbinding machine for processing inner books which includes a transport system with a multiplicity of inner-book clamps continually movable in a closed continuous track. The bookbinding machine also includes a plurality of workstations driven by a second motor which is independent of the motor that that drives the transport system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,458 purportedly discloses a binder/trimmer in which a book block is placed in a carriage, jogged to align the pages and then transported to a milling station in which the spine of the book block is milled to roughen the spine, then to an adhesive application station at which a suitable adhesive is applied to the spine, and thence to a binding station at which the spine of the book is brought into engagement with the center portion of a cover and at which a binding clamp forces the cover against the outer faces of the book block proximate the spine and then to a trimming station.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,874,812 purportedly discloses a drive control system for a binding line having first and second separate binding-line segments which includes a first motor driving the first binding line segment and a second motor driving a the second binding-line segment, and a controller coupled to the first and second motors.